eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
You're My Foreignoy 2014
You're My Foreignoy is a pageant for pure foreign men who are Filipino at heart. Contestants must show their Filipino culture-inspired talent, say hard-to-pronounce Filipino words and proverbs correctly, and delight the viewers with their charm and wit. It is the counterpart of the female version You're My Foreignay. One notable contestant is 2014 grand finalist Richard Hwan who shortly went on to become a housemate in ABS-CBN's reality show Pinoy Big Brother: 737. In 2015, the second edition was renamed as You're My Foreignoy: Artistahin Talaga! as it added an acting challenge for the contestants. The title of the segment is a portmanteau of the words "foreign" and "Pinoy." You're My Foreignoy (2014) Contestant selection The contest was open to pure male foreigners who are Filipino at heart. Daily round The contest is divided into three parts: Ginoong Luzon, Ginoong Visayas, and Ginoong Mindanao. Each daily round featured two new contestants who must compete against one another. The contestants first showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. They must then properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word. They were then asked to properly say a longer Filipino proverb (kasabihan). The criteria of judging were as follows: * 30% – Personality * 50% – Talent * 20% – Wit and charm The winners of the daily rounds received ₱20,000 and advanced to the weekly finals of the competition. Weekly finals The weekly finals occurred on Saturdays after the daily rounds. The daily winners competed against each other in the weekly finals. The contestants first showed their Filipino-inspired performance in the talent portion. They were then asked to properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word and finally say a longer Filipino proverb (kasabihan). The weekly winners received ₱100,000 and advanced to the grand finals of the competition. A Dabarkads Choice special award were also given out based on the number of likes on the contestants' photos on the official Facebook page of Eat Bulaga!. Wildcard round The week-long wildcard round was held from 17 February to 21 February 2014. A few contestants who lost in previous rounds were once again given the opportunity to perform onstage. The contestants showed their Filipino-inspired performance once again in the talent portion. They were then asked to properly pronounce a challenging Filipino word and finally say a longer Filipino proverb (kasabihan). The wildcard round contestants were called "Manlalaban". The five wildcard winners immediately advanced to the grand finals of the competition, joining the three representatives of Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. The grand finals of the first edition was held on 22 February 2014 with eight finalists. One was from Asia, one was from South America, one was from the Middle East, and the rest of the contestants was from Europe. Twenty-seven-year-old Guilherme "Gui" Adorno of Portugal was declared as the first-ever winner of the competition, receiving ₱200,000 as his prize. Gui won because of his consistent performance and his sophisticated image that was boosted by giving a cover version of the Eraserheads' "Ang Huling El Bimbo" with matching guitar rendition. The first runner-up was James Sumner of England who won P75,000, while the second runner up was Diego Furoni of Italy who won P50,000. Richard Hwan was given a special Dabarkads Choice Award for receiving the most likes on Facebook, while James Sumner also received the Best in Talent Award for his vocal rendition of "Lord, Patawad." Results Chart Daily rounds and weekly finals Week of 27 January–1 February (Luzon) Week of 3 February–8 February (Visayas) Week of 10 February–15 February (Mindanao) Wildcard round Grand finals